


Under The Bridge

by artikulohno



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Romantic Friendship, Student Council
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artikulohno/pseuds/artikulohno
Summary: the painful high school au that no one asked for





	1. How The End Of The World Really Begins

**VICENTE**

I'm excited, but I'm nervous. My eyes are wide as my friends cheer. I'm a candidate for president of the student body. I don't know what to think. How did I make it? What will I do now? Is there a chance of me winning? Probably not, judging by the fact that Gregorio del Pilar is also running. 

"Congrats, Vicente! Deserve mo 'yan!" Felicidad says, a smile on her lips. She seems happy for me. My other friends look happy for me too. I should be proud of myself. But I'm too in shock to boast. 

"Mananalo ka na, tingnan mo naman yung ibang candidates. Si Goyo at si Manuel? Pfft." She says, a tad of meanness in her voice. I should believe Feli, I think. She's often right, even when you don't think she is. 

Genevieve walks over to me and smiles. 

"Looks like my boy's gonna be president of student council." she says lovingly before taking me into a warm hug. She tells me about how her day is going. She tells me that she was with Goyo and Julian during lunch. I know she wants me to act jealous and a little possessive so I just play along. But it's not like I mind. They could spend their time with her. She could spend her time with them. I don't really care. 

"Room to room campaign. Dapat may speech na ako bukas." I repeat the moderator's words to inform her of the burden I'd be carrying. I was never a good speaker, in my opinion. I'd often stutter or talk too fast or too soft. But while I despise my words, teachers love it and so do other students sometimes. They occasionally think I'm funny. And the teachers think I'm smart. Or do they just pity me? I wonder about that sometimes. 

Genevieve eventually walks to the exit and hails a tricycle for her ride home. I decide to sit at one of the round red tables next to Feli in the cafeteria. I scope the scene, there are the couples I see all the time and the track and field varsity running laps around the school. 

I see someone I've never met. Or have I? I think he was put in my class this year, but I can't be sure. 

"Feli?" 

"Hm?" 

"Sino yun?" 

"Ah, si Joven Hernando. New student. He's in our class, Vicente. What's wrong with you?" She jokes. 

"Think he'll vote for me?" 

Feli shrugs, "Only one way to find out, I guess." 

I know what she means. She means I have to go over to him and talk to him. I don't think I have a problem with it. I've never really had problems with socializing. And besides, it's for the vote. 

"Hi there." 

"Hi." Joven immediately looks away shyly. 

"I'm Vicente Enriquez." I say with a smile. 

He offers his hand, "Joven Hernando po." 

I laugh a little. "Po? We're in the same class, Joven." 

"Ah, oo nga pala." He says everything nervously. 

"Anyway, nice meeting you, Joven." I conclude before walking away. 

"He seemed nice." I tell Feli. 

Feli lets out a loud laugh, "And you seemed in love."

I laugh along. 

****

The next day is the "Room to Room Campaign." I resent these things. I hate telling people why they should pick me. It's their choice after all. 

My eyes fix on Joven, the new guy. He's writing.  _Writing._ Which is odd, for me. I've never encountered someone who wasn't interested in what the candidates had to say. It kind of  _bothered_ me. It shouldn't. It's whatever, I guess. 

I don't think much of him. 

But I'm not here to tell you about Genevieve, now am I?

I didn't know that the new boy I didn't think much of would be how the end of my world really begins.


	2. Conscience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why'd you do that for me?" 
> 
> "Conscience, I guess."
> 
> [tw: homophobic language]

Waiting is the long part of elections. It takes about four months of "getting to know your candidates" before the student body votes. It makes me nervous just thinking about it. There's a lot of things to do, though. There's interviews by teachers, debates, and tests. Which, in my opinion, makes it ten times scarier. 

In class, we have a project in which we have to work in pairs. I almost immediately pick Felicidad but the teacher insists I take Joven under my wing. I don't mind, he seems nice. 

"You missed a comma." He points out. 

"Oh, thanks." I smile. 

Silence ensues. I break it by asking him if he wanted to go to my place to work on this project after school. He nods. 

From behind me, Felicidad says, "Ang landi mo talaga, Vicente." 

Joven blushes. 

 

You know how in movies they say that the candidates are only nice until the election is over? Let me tell you that that's true. Truthfully, I consider myself an exception. I try my best to be nice, I pride myself on it. But I'm not too sure about the others. Take Goyo for example. He's kind and welcoming and all until election ends and he's back to being a douche. 

That's what I knew. That's what I saw  _every_ year. But this, this is a first. 

Genevieve and I are walking to the cafeteria when I see it. The new boy, being bullied in the most cliché way I've ever seen. He looked defenseless. People just watched. It was like something straight out of a teen movie. 

"He's a fag, isn't he? No wonder." Genevieve chuckles. 

"Don't say that." I say sternly. 

"Why? He is!" 

I rush to the scene, setting my eyes on the helpless Joven Hernando. 

"Hey, stop!" 

"Ooh, watch out for this one, Enteng. He might try to get in your pants." Goyo smirked. 

"Is that what you're scared of? Baka naman natatakot ka na magugustuhan mo." 

The anger boils further in Goyo's eyes. That pissed him off. 

A girl, who I know to be named Remedios, asks Goyo to stop, tells him it's not worth it. They walk away together and I run to help Joven. 

"You okay, man?" 

"Totally fine." He says sarcastically. 

"Come on, I'll help you." 

He doesn't deny that he needs help. He immediately takes my hand. I help him stand. It's only now that I get a good look at him. He really did look soft. Almost  _cute,_ in a way. He's got a perfectly shaped face with nice eyes. He's fit, but also kind of dainty. He's built well. He's quite beautiful. 

Now, I know what you're thinking. And no, I'm not gay. I just admire beauty and he's got a lot of beauty to admire. 

That's all. 

"Why'd you do that for me?" He asks. 

"Conscience, I guess." 

"Well, thanks." 

"Don't mention it." I say with a smile. 

"Til the next bullying scene then." 

"My conscience looks forward to saving you again." 

 


End file.
